This Love, Forbidden
by ThePandaAkira
Summary: Kaname, a pureblood, and Zero, a hunter/Level D, are having an affair and keeping it a secret, since they know the consequences of their forbidden love affair. However, what happens if one of them gets pregnant? ZeroxKaname, Yaoi, OOC, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Kaname, a pureblood, and Zero, a hunter/Level D, are having an affair, they are keeping a secret from everybody, since they know the consequences of their forbidden love affair. However, what happens if one get's pregnant? Well the question is: Who is the daddy?! **

**Pairing: Zero x Kaname **

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Zero is seme!, Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Please Review! :) **

* * *

He felt pain mixed with pleasure, as the other man started to thrust into him. He could feel the heat of his body rising and hear his moans getting louder. His brown hair was glued to his skin by now and his knees were already sore by kneeling on the floor.

"Z-Zero..!", he screamed the other's name. His lover started to thrust into his entrance faster and faster. Kaname knew, both of them were near to climax.

"K-Kaname..!" "Zeroo!" Both of them screamed each other's names as they came, Kaname onto the floor beneath him and Zero in his lovely pureblood. They panted and without releasing his member of Kaname's tight entrance, the hunter started to kiss his lover on the neck and wrapped arms around him.

"Zero..", the vampire whispered and giggled. "Let's go to bed now, hm?" , he suggested. Leaving his mouth on the vampire's neck, he cooed: "But, Kaname~"

This gesture made the pureblood smile as he started to play with silver hair: "You also have me in my comfy bed, Zero.. I don't want to sleep on the floor, you know." The hunter released the vampire's skin of his love bite's and whispered into the brunette's ear: "Fine then, love~"

He slid out his member of the tight entrance, earning a moan from Kaname, which made the hunter grin. He stood up and lent the vampire a hand to stand up. He knew, after their love making Kaname always had troubles to walk, although he was a pureblood. _Well his body is very delicate thoug_, the hunter thought as he helped the pureblood up.

The vampire was way more than just one head shorter than himself. One and a half heads, or even two and to his shortness, he didn't have a very masculine appearance. Well he didn't have boobs or feminine hips, but big puppy eyes and slender and delicate body.

Kaname let himself fall onto his king sized bed, without bothering to cover his naked body up. The hunter stood in front of him and almost became hard again at this wonderful sight. The vampire turned his glance to Zero and asked innocently: "Won't you come here and sleep with me?"

The hunter immediately became as red as a tomato and placed himself beside the pureblood and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Can I sleep here tonight?", the hunter asked and kissed Kaname on his cheek. "Sure!", he answered and smiled.

The hunter put the blanked over both of them held his pureblood, who snuggled to up him, tight in his strong arms.

"Zero..", the pureblood began. "Yes, Kaname?" The pureblood clawed onto his lover as his life would be ended, if he wouldn't. "I hate to keep this a secret..", he said. With _this_ Kaname meant their relationship and the hunter knew that.

As they started to have this kind of relationship, they both agreed to not tell anyone and keep it a secret. They had their reasons, such as not being accepted, but their primary reason was the vampire status. Kaname was a pureblood, Zero was a Level D. Level D vampires were thought as low creatures in the vampire society.

They didn't know, what could've happened if someone found out about their love for each other. There was a large list of punishments they might have to endure.

Zero was ready to take those punishments, but he didn't want Kaname to suffer. He stroked his lover over his brown hair and whispered: "I know, Kaname.. I know.."

_**ZxK**_

Reddish brown eyes opened to meet orange sunlight. He looked around and noticed, he was the only one in his room. The sleepy pureblood sat up and looked at the clock: "It's evening.. So class will start soon.."

Suddenly he noticed the sound of water coming from his bathroom. Out of curiosity he got up and went into the direction of his bathroom, without bothering to get clothes to wear. As he opened the door, he saw his lover taking a shower.

The torso was being beautifully put into scene, since the hunter was shampooing his silver hair, so his hands were covered in his hair while his arms were presenting his masculine body. The pearls of water, which covered the hunter's pale skin, didn't make the sight less exciting for Kaname. This sight made the vampire turn red.

The hunter turned his head to make eye contact with his lover. Red wine eyes met lavender ones. Zero grinned and cooed: "Kaname, come on shower with me~" To top that off, he also licked his lips. He reached out with one of his own hands for Kaname's. "Kaname~", he said seductively. _Who could say no to this man_, the vampire thought as he took the hunter's hand.

_**ZxK**_

"Headmaster Cross!", the brown haired girl shouted through the headmaster's room. "Yuuki, I told you to call me Daddy!", the blonde haired man whined.

Yuuki sighed and gave in: "Fine. Daddy!" It made the adult man smile, who said: "Yes Yuuki? How can I help you?" Yuuki's look was serious, which was rare for her. She cleared her throat and said with a strong voice: "I want Zero to move to the Night Class!"

"Why?", the man said, looking quite dumbfounded. "Because he has problems, a usual Day Class student doesn't have! The Night Class could help him to get through this vampire thing and help him to accept himself!"

The headmaster nodded and answered: "I see your point, Yuuki. But he also hates all the vampires, you know. Have you talked to him about this yet?" The man suddenly started to look serious.

Yuuki shook her head. "No.." She thought so much about this and actually forgot to talk to the person, who was the centre of her whole plan. _I'm an airhead.._

"Then talk to him first.", Kaien said, earning a nod from his adoptive daughter.

_**ZxK**_

"Mmmmm!"

Zero had his arms wrapped around the waist of his lover, as he kissed him and explored the other man's mouth with his tongue. He pressed their bodies together tightly, as if he never wanted to let go.

He started to run his right hand through his lover's chocolate brown hair, as his kisses got wilder and more lustful. With his other hand he squeezed one of Kaname's butt cheeks, earning a moan between their kisses.

He could feel, his lover was getting harder, just like himself. How he loved this feeling, when he knew their feelings were equal. He broke their lips apart and gazed into surprised red wine orbs.

"What's wrong, Zero?", Kaname asked concerned, laying a hand on the hunter's cheek. Zero usually never broke their kisses. So why now?

The hunter gently squeezed the hand, which was caressing his face and showed Kaname his most gentle smile, as he whispered: "I am just so happy to have you, Kaname. I love you."

The pureblood blushed at this confession. "I-I..", he began. "I-I love you too, Zero!"

The vampire rested his head on the hunter's chest and let the feeling of Zero's body and warm water overwhelm himself. It felt great. The body, the water, this love. He loved the hunter, more than anything.

"Zero..", Kaname whispered. "Yeah, Kaname?", the hunter answered. "Didn't you have to attend class like hours ago..? Just wondering.."

"Well I stayed here because of you. You are way more important than class!", the hunter said and kissed his little vampire on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reviews&Answers**_

**heriyandi kurosaki: Thank you! :D Sorry, I'm a person who is untalented to make ****chapters long... But I'm trying! Well here you go for now :)**

**Meagan28: Kaname will be the one :) And yeah I know! But I kinda love it when Kaname is the Uke^.^**

**choco: Thank you! :) Here you go c:**

**A/N:**

***Second chapter.. YAY ^_^**

***I'm getting better with writing I think.. (referring to my English, because I'm austrian and I guess while talking I sound like Arnold Schwarzenegger, hopefully the writing sounds better by now xD)**

***Enjoy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight! **

* * *

"What?", escaped the hunter's pale lips. He sat at the table, with a brown haired girl on the opposite side. The girl nodded and said: "It would be better for everyone! It also seems like Kaname-Sama and you are not hating each other anymore.."

The startled hunter took a sip of his morning coffee, before arguing on Yuuki's statement. "And in which room should I live? Every room in the Moon Dorms is taken, Yuuki." He stared into his best female friend's brown eyes, which were shining with enthusiasm.

Yuuki jumped off her chair and pointed at Zero with her index finger, as if she was a teacher who is scolding her student. "Kaname-Sama's room is large! I already talked to him and he is fine with it!", with that she sat down again and let her enthusiastic facial expression turn into a puzzled one. "For some reason he was extremely excited about it.. In a happy way."

The hunter stared down at the wooden table and said: "Okay, I am fine with it." The silverette earned a happy laughter for his agreement. He was just afraid, that if he would be living with Kaname in the same room, he wouldn't go to class anymore.

_**ZxK**_

At the class changeover, Zero fulfilled his prefect duties as perfect as usual. He stopped the fangirls from devouring the Night Class by just glaring at them, like usual. The only different thing this time was Kaname as he made his way to the school building and got stopped by the hunter.

"I need to talk to you. The usual place, but at midnight.", the hunter almost whispered with a serious undertone in his voice, while not looking into the pureblood's eyes. After like five seconds, the hunter had made his statement, he turned his attention to his prefect duties again.

_I wonder what he wants to talk about.._, the pureblood thought as he made his way to class. The hunter didn't only sound extremely serious, but he also wanted to meet up with him at midnight. They usually met up in the early afternoon.

In class the vampire couldn't concentrate on the speech of the teacher. His thoughts were filled with the silver haired hunter and what he might have to say.

_Maybe a present for his lovely little pureblood? No that would be to ridiculous_, Kaname thought as he started to imagine the two of them surrounded by the trees and Zero with his hands at his back, blushing and looking embarrassed. _"Kaname…"_, the masculine hunter said in the vampire's imagination. _Yeah. Way to ridiculous._

_Maybe something erotic…?_, Kaname thought and had the same scene as before in front of his eyes, but this time with a smirking Zero, who seduced the pureblood by liking his pale lips and approaching him while unbuttoning his shirt. _"Come here, Kaname."_, the hunter in his mind said seductively.

The pureblood started to imagine the hunter as he kissed him and slid his tongue into the brunette's mouth, making the vampire doddery. Before the pureblood was able to fall to the ground, the hunter squeezed both of his butt cheeks, pressing the vampire's crotch against his own.

_Oh Zero.. squeeze more.._ Kaname thought as the imaginary hunter did as the vampire's mind wished. The hunter also started to give the pureblood love bite's down the brunette's neck. _Oh how I love it when he does that.._

"-un, -ran-Kun, Kuran-Kun, KURAN-KUN!", the teacher's shouting voice pulled the pureblood back into reality. "Y-Yes, Yagari-Sensei?", he asked at he looked at his teacher's furious face. "The next time you space out like this, you're gonna get your fucking head chopped off. Is that clear?!", Yagari shouted. The vampire shuddered and almost whispered: "S-Sir, Yes, Sir!"

_**ZxK**_

Zero waited beneath the crowns of the trees for his lover to finally appear. Kaname was already five minutes late. Yes, for Zero five minutes were extremely long.

"Z-Zero..", he suddenly heard a whimpering voice. The hunter turned into the direction from where the voice was coming and was flattered by the sight in front of him, as his cheeks turned into a rosy pink and his lavender eyes widened.

There, behind a tree, a sobbing Kaname showed his head to the silver haired hunter. _He looks extremely cute.._, the hunter thought. "Come here, Kaname.", he said and looked into wet puppy eyes. Kaname blushed hard and shook his head.

That startled the hunter. "What's wrong?", he asked full of concern. The vampire blushed even harder and said: "Just tell me what you wanted to tell me.. I need to go soon!"

Now the hunter was getting a bit annoyed. "Kaname, come out there.", he said with a strong masculine voice. He usually didn't use it, when he was with Kaname, only to scare the fangirls away. But this time, he really needed Kaname to come out of there.

The strong voice of the hunter pierced right through Kaname and let him shudder a second. He nodded silently and approached the hunter, holding a book in front of his crotch. He was still as red as a tomato could be and looked down onto the grass beneath him.

"Now. Was it that hard?!", the hunter wondered and kissed the pureblood gently on the cheek. Kaname nodded, earning a confused look from his lover.

"Well, anyways! Yuuki told me to move in to your room and that you already accepted with quite a joy." Kaname didn't answer, but nod. "Is it really okay with you?", the hunter asked to be sure. Kaname nodded quickly a few times. The hunter smiled. "I'm looking forward to it!", he said.

His glance went over the book in Kaname's hands. He couldn't read the title, but it looked old. He quickly snatched the book out of his lover's hands and opened it's pages, making Kaname freeze. Zero noticed, the book was written in a foreign language so he asked: "What are you reading?"

As he got no answer, he looked at the pureblood, who was still frozen. "Kaname?" As the hunter's gaze went up and down the vampire, he noticed the bulge in Kaname's crotch. He smirked and whispered into the still frozen pureblood's ear: "Do you get aroused by just looking at me?" Right after that he licked the vampire's ear.

Kaname, who was already put back into the ability to move, squealed: "N-No! It's not how you think it is!" The hunter ignored the vampire's word and cupped the bulge in one of his hands, with the other one he squeezed Kaname's butt, making him moan.

"Then explain, Kaname.", Zero said as he unzipped Kaname's pants and slid his hand under the vampire's underwear and started to squeeze the erection gently. "A-Ah..", the vampire moaned. "I-I was daydreaming about you.. "

This made the ex-human smile widely. His Kaname was just to cute! He kept on with the playing with Kaname's arousal, as he started to kiss the vampire. As he felt, the pureblood was returning his kisses, he slid in his moist tongue, to explore the brunette's mouth.

Soon, the pureblood came on the hunter's hand with a loud moan. "Z-Zero!" The called hunter took out his hand of the white pant's and licked of Kaname's semen. "Delicious.", he said as he sucked on his fingers. At this sight, the blushing vampire just wanted to get to bed with the silverette.

"But that's it for now.", the hunter said, licking off the final rest of sperm, which was left on his hand. "Huh?", came out of the vampire's lips. Kaname was puzzled about this sudden twist of their making out. "I have to get my uniform and everything.", the hunter explained.

"But don't worry.", he said as tapped the vampire's nose lightly. "I'm gonna sleep by your side tonight onwards!" This statement made vampire smile in happiness.

_**ZxK**_

"So, this is your uniform..", the blonde man said, as he handed Zero a paper bag. The headmaster fell into his chair and sighed. "You still have to remain as a prefect, Zero. Only during your class, I will watch the school ground by myself for now. So you won't have to skip class."

The hunter nodded and was about to leave, as the headmaster asked: "Will you be able to get along with Kuran-Kun? I know, you two don't really like each other much." The hunter nodded and said: "It's okay. It's better for everybody, if I move to the Moon Dorms and be in the Night Class." With that he left the room.

Oh, if his adoptive father would know about his relationship with the vampire!

Suppressing a grin, Zero made his way to his waiting lover.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reviews&Answers**_

**ShadowsOfPensAndPaper: Thank you! And challenge accepted! :D Here is it, I got it quite longer than the others ^.^ **

**heriyandi kurosaki: Hehe, I like the cute Kaname x3 Here it is :33**

**Guest: I know O: And I don't understand o.o But well, here is the new chapter!**

**igotmoneymoney: Thank you!**

**Choco: Tihi, Thank you! ^.^ Here you go! :33**

**Nunuche: Thank you! :DD Haha, I will :)**

**Pitaa: Thank you! Well here it's gonna start ^.^ here you go! :33**

**Keena: Thank you! Here you go, hope you like it! :)**

**A/N**

***Finally I got to update.. School was in my way.. ^^**

***Thank you for your Reviews! You guys can't believe how happy I was about your feedback! :DD **

***I don't really think this chapter is so nice.. It's kinda confusing and so nice written.. :/ and I dunno why. grr come on mind, gimme a clue!**

***I inserted a well known character into the story. :3**

***Here you go. The new chapter! And fitting for le pope: HABEMUS CAPITULUM / We have a chapter. **

**Lolz. Although I'm not even catholic I kinda had to write that xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor Junjou Romantica**

* * *

The hunter laid in silky sheets of a king sized bed. His arms were wrapped around his brown haired lover, who was playing with silver streaks. The silver haired hunter placed a kiss on the pinkish lips of the pureblood.

Oh how he loved the feeling of a kiss between them! As he felt the pureblood's lips responding, he didn't waste anytime to slide in his tongue. He got overwhelmed with pleasure and excitement, so his hand slowly made his way to the pureblood's member.

Before the hunter could even reach the hand's destination of it's journey on the pure skin, the vampire roughly shoved him away. "Not now!", he shouted angrily.

The startled silverette couldn't believe his eyes. Did the pureblood just reject him? "Uhm, why not?", he asked surprised. The vampire looked at him even angrier now. "Why?!", he repeated the hunter's words.

He got up and made his way to the bathroom. Before he entered the other room, he turned his head back to Zero and stated: "Because I am not in the mood."

The pureblood shut the door behind him, leaving the still startled hunter alone.

The hunter laid his head on the pillow and thought to himself _Weird.. He usually never refuses a second round.. or a third.. or a fourth.. or.. well._

Two weeks have passed since the hunter moved to the Night Class, which means two weeks have passed since the couple started living together.

_**ZxK**_

Class changeover was about to happen, as Zero asked Yuuki a question. "Hey, Yuuki?", he said, signing with his finger, she should come over to him. Zero could read her priceless expression, as she heard him calling for her. _"What the hell?"_

Anyways, she walked over to him and asked, still being startled: "Y-Yes? What do you need, Zero?" The said hunter looked at the still empty school ground, making sure nobody was listening.

"Uhm..", he began, looking at the brunette girl. "Well. I have a friend, you see. And he has a girlfriend.", he started to explain. "Now that's suspicious.", Yuuki interrupted. "What?", escaped Zero's mouth. "Uh..nothing, go on."

"Uhm, yeah. And his girlfriend is always cute, nice and just adorable, because she never like starts a fight, or get's angry easily.." Yuuki nodded, which meant she understood everything until now. "But suddenly, she got angry as he kissed and well.. let's say made her feel comfortable.. And she well, actually glared at him and shut the door, as she left for the bathroom."

"And what do I have to do with this?", Yuuki asked innocently. "Uhm. You're a girl. What's wrong with her?" "So logical..", she said and sighed as she started to think about Zero's friend's situation. "Uhm.. Maybe she is moody and stuff.. the reason could be a possible pregnancy, if they slept together without using condoms."

Zero was startled. Not only about Yuuki's knowledge, but also about the pregnancy. Kaname was a guy, so he didn't think about using condoms, but on the other hand Kaname was a vampire. _Can male vampires get pregnant? No, right? Right?_

Before he could say anything, the Night Class walked through the gates, making the fangirls cry. Zero and Yuuki quickly got on their positions. Zero had to protect the Night Class during changeover, but it was the only prefect duty left for him, since he had class with them.

As he stood there, like a bodyguard protecting a celebrity, he turned his gaze to his lovely pureblood. Kaname's head was quite hanging of his shoulders and his bangs covered his whole face. _Kaname.._, the hunter thought.

As if he could hear those thoughts, the pureblood lifted his head and looked at the hunter for a short second. It was enough of time to analyse the vampire's expression. His eyes were droopy and sparkling in a watery way.

It made the hunter shudder. What happened to his precious lover?

_**ZxK**_

After the changeover, the hunter made his way to his class. He might not have to skip class, but he always came late since he had to glare the fangirls away.

As he entered the classroom and searched for Kaname, he found the pureblood sitting at the window, staring out. Of course nobody would sit beside him.

Out of his intuition, Zero sat down beside Kaname, who didn't seem to notice him. "Kaname.", the hunter whispered and made the pureblood jump a little for second. "W-What?", he asked quietly, still staring out of the window, not looking at the hunter.

"What's wrong?", the hunter asked quietly, hoping the teacher won't notice their conversation. The pureblood turned his head around to face the silverette. Lavender eyes met wine red. But Kaname's wine red eyes were redder, as if he had cried.

The Zero widened his eyes and asked: "Did you cry?" The pureblood nodded. "What for?" Zero was kind of startled at this. Wasn't Kaname the one who refused him?

The vampire rushed his gaze over the desk and picked up a note book and a pen. Zero watched him, as Kaname eagerly wrote on the paper. _Is he really writing it?!_

As the vampire was done with his writing, he tore note out of the note book and handed the little paper to the hunter, who of course read it at the first chance.

"_I was feeling bad about my bad mood and letting it out to you this morning. I thought about how I could make up for it, I'm sorry."_ Was said on the note between Zero's fingers.

The hunter looked up at the blushing pureblood, who couldn't look him into the eyes. His pinkish lips were opened just a bit, his eyes were opened but got covered by beautiful long lashes and his cheeks where flushing in a rosy pink. _He is so beautiful_, the hunter thought.

"KIRYU.", the teacher suddenly screamed through the room, as the hunter could feel some chalk smashing against his head. "PAY ATTENTION TO MY CLASS!", the teacher added as he walked up to the silverette, who was rubbing his head.

The teacher had brown hair and wore quite a classy outfit, and glasses. His appearance though doesn't have anything to do with this teacher type. Kamijou, the devil.

"Oh, what have you there?", Kamijou asked, pointing at the note. "Uhm.. nothing?", Zero said innocently, which caused the class to laugh lightly.

"If it's nothing, you might want to read it to the class? It won't be embarrassing, if it's _nothing_.", Kamijou said with his devilish undertone in his voice.

Zero quickly thought. He had the note in one hand, so he actually started to wave around both, which caused the class to share a "WTF is he doing"-expression. After waving around for a few seconds, he tore the note into tiny pieces and threw them on the ground.

"Uhm, shopping list. I'm sorry, I can't read it to you, I lost it.", Zero said with his innocent voice. At that, the teacher smashed his book onto Zero's desk and shouted: "DETENTION."

_**ZxK**_

Kaname was sitting lying on his bed, waiting. _Zero should come in the next ten minutes.._, the vampire thought and sighed. He was already waiting for two hours and he couldn't endure it anymore.

He needed his hunter around. He missed him. "Zero…", escaped his lips. No answer.

He got up from his bed noticed something. There it was again, this stomachache and nausea.

He quickly ran to the toilette and got himself ready in front of it. Then he started vomiting.

_**ZxK**_

"Kaname~", Zero cooed into their room as he walked in. But he quickly realized, that the pureblood wasn't in the room. "Kaname?", he shouted, hoping to get a sign from the vampire.

Then the hunter suddenly heard a noise, which sounded like somebody was choking. Zero's eyes widened at the shock, as he noticed where the noise was coming from.

He didn't waste a second to burst into the W.C. and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Kaname?", escaped his shaking lips.

His dear pureblood was choking and vomiting something bloody into the toilette and the short vampire himself looked like he could be broken, just by touching him.

Slowly, the shaking pureblood raised his head to look into widened lavender eyes. Kaname's wine red eyes sparkled in tears, which were rolling down his face.

"Z-Zero..", he whispered and wanted to explain the situation, but before he could start an explanation, strong arms heaved him up.

Kaname was stunned by this sudden gesture. The hunter's expression wasn't a shocked one anymore, it was calm.

"Zero, I can expl-", the vampire got cut off by his lover's lips. Kaname's wine red eyes were showing his shock. Was this reality? Kaname just vomited and the hunter would kiss him?

As the silverette released the pureblood's lips, his lavender eyes gazed into wine red ones, he whispered: "You.. don't need to, love." At that, he laid the vampire on the kind sized bed.

_What? _, the vampire thought as he watched the hunter turning his back on him. "You should rest."

Kaname noticed, where in which direction the hunter was going and sat himself up. "Where are you going, Zero?", he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Getting something done.", the hunter said calmly as he walked out of their room, not looking at Kaname at all, and left the pureblood by himself

_**ZxK**_

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Zero panicked. Various questions where running through his mind and he didn't find an answer to any of those, nor did he know about somebody he could ask. He didn't know any vampire doctor, or at least, that was what he thought.

"Kiryu? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in your room at this time?", the hunter's ears suddenly heard a male voice. Zero lifted his head to look at a blue eyed and blonde vampire.

"I could ask you the same, Hanabusa.", the silverette answered in an annoyed tone as always. The vampire's eyebrows twitched.

"I'm here for the monthly medical report of the Night Class.", he explained coldly. "Medical report?", Zero was wondering what this was about and noticed the files under Hanabusa's arm.

"On the blood pills. How they work, if there are any side effects. That stuff.", in the blonde's voice was clearly heard, that he wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

"And why do you do that?", the hunter asked surprised. Why would a student do a medical report? Wasn't this a doctor's thing?

"Because I'm a doctor, dumbass. I'm only here a student, because Kaname-Sama ordered me to. Now if you excuse me.", Hanabusa said and made his way to the pureblood's room.

"Doctor? Hey wait!", Zero shouted and placed himself between Hanabusa and the door, which lead to Kaname's room.

"WHAT?", the vampire shouted annoyed. "Uhm.. since you're a doctor… Is there any difference between human pregnancy and vampire pregnancy?", the silverette asked the blonde and hit himself in his mind for asking such a thing.

The stunned blonde froze at the sudden question. How did the hunter come to this kind of topic. As soon as he calmed down again, he just wanted to get the report done, so he answered the question to prevent a longer conversation.

"Both genders can get pregnant. And the symptoms like mood change or vomiting are much stronger than on humans. Well, the vomit for sure, since vampires vomit blood. But that's all. Can I do my report now?"

"U-Uhm, yes of course.", the hunter said and moved to the side. Suddenly, the pictures of the vomiting and tearing Kaname came to his mind and he prevented Hanabusa to go into the room again. "Wait, you can't go in there right now!"

Hanabusa sighed. "Fine. Then you're gonna explain to Kaname-Sama, why I didn't report.", he said and walked away before Zero had a chance to answer.

He sighed and let himself slide down against the door until he sat on the floor. He stared into the hallway and thought about the information he got.

_Bloody vomit and mood change, huh?_, he thought to himself. Kaname was moody and throwing up blood. _But wait, this doesn't have to mean anything.. He could also be sick!_ But on the other hand, Kaname Kuran was a pureblood and purebloods don't get sick.


End file.
